interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Char21d Birthday Tim21eline
January 1st, 2028: Dr. Schelter asked me to write a timeline of events from my life, something he says the A.I. will likely enjoy reading. A machine reading about my life and 'enjoying' it. Yeah. Schelter acts like there's some significance to my birthday, and that it's important K-1 understand what I consider to be highlights from my life. I'll try my best... 2010, January 1 - I was born on this day (another genius into the fray!) in Rosepark Hospital, Bloemfontei, South Africa. Parents; Dominick & Jess Chard 2010, March - Worldview Industries started focusing its efforts on combating Global Warming by helping to develop and implement alternative energy technologies. They began project Global Cleanup, working with most large countries and companies on the planet to dramatically cut down global fossil fuel emissions. 2011, May - The International Space Station was officially completed and became a staging point for commercial and scientific trips to and from the Moon. 2012, February - Canada passed initial anti-logging laws which, over the period of the next seven years, saw traditional logging become illegal. Other countries followed suit after witnessing the success of Canada's newly built alternate fiber source factories. and waste paper! 2013, February - World destruction 2012 believers finally gave up after months of rallies and parades throughout countless cities worldwide. Sorry folks... not your year! 2013, April-May - My father told me this is where he first remembers seeing a surge of advertising pushing fully electric vehicles. Companies like Commuter Cars, Dynasty Electric Car Corp, Zenn Motors, and Tesla Motors began to compete with lower prices and multi-million dollar ad campaigns splashed everywhere. The general goal of the ads was to urge car buyers to think about the consequences of their choices and to not be suckered in by gas-guzzling car industry advertising. Suddenly an electric car was cheaper than most gas-powered cars! Daily commuters rejoice! 2014, June - Fuel consumption hit an all-time high. The Prime Minister released a public statement urging people to make the change. The response to his address was astounding and the same views were soon taken up by other world leaders. Groups like Greenpeace and the David Suzuki Foundation began to release anti fuel consumption ads at the same time... further helping the electric car companies with their sales and consequently putting some fear into the giants (GM, Porsche, Toyota, ect) 2015, January 1 - My fifth birthday! Not a happy memory I'm afraid. My parents had a party for me at our house and invited all the local kids. Later that night while we were at a movie in town, our house was broken into and my mother's jewelry stolen. It turned out a few of the kids at the party (12 year olds!) were actually casing our house for the burglary. I still remember watching my mother cry... something I'd never seen before or since that night. 2015, October 29 - Worldview Industries expanded and was partially bought by 30 countries around the globe; its very existence finally declared to the public. Project Global Cleanup was thus upgraded with billions of dollars in funding. 2015, November 9 - Japan made a bold and bizarre move by closing their borders to all foreign traffic and a large percentage of its total import trade (mostly food-related products)... with the promise of re-opening their borders in a "few years". Nobody knows how they plan to survive with such a low (45%) food self-sufficiency rate. do! 2015, November 15 - The Resource Wars reared its ugly head and human beings once again found a new reason to destroy each other. any luck for the last time! Countries around the world attack each other over oil and water, mostly. Sad. 2016, February - Japan did what Japan does best... they showed the rest of us just how underdeveloped we really are by completely dismantling their entire army, naval and air force. All this at a time when other world leaders were scrambling to prepare for war. Japan's Automated Artificial Intelligence Border Defensive Weaponry System (AAIBDWS) came online at the same time and further pushed them ahead of the world in terms of sheer class. 2016, June 6 - The day my parents quit Scientology. After years of lies, mistrust, theft and fear... my parents (with the help of Miscavige's disappearance) decided to finally step away and return to the real world. 2016, July - Russia showed the world that the impossible is indeed possible by beginning to mine for oil in the North Pole. It may not have mattered in the end, but at least the Russians were looking for alternatives to bloodshed. My great uncle was a part of the first drilling project and sadly lost his life before seeing its success. 2016, September 4 - The day my family and I joined the Church of the Guardians. Unlike Tina Hubbard's view of the world, the Guardian Church is real, with unquestionable scientific proof of its validity. This is the day my life truly turned for the good. 2016, October 14 - The day of the tragic Abu Nidal terrorist attacks against the United States. Over seven hundred people killed in three separate attacks; Yankee Stadium during game three of the World Series, in the middle of the crowd at the Hollywood Bowl during a Nickleback concert, and then the third within a heavily crowded Disney World. 2016, December 04 - The world was blind to this, but some shady deals were made by various officials with Abu Nidal, the result of which was a well laid trap for Osama Bin Laden and other influential [Qaeda leaders. They were captured and flown back to the U.S for a federal trial. The plane was then shot down just off the coast of D.C. by "unknown assailants" and the resulting media circus was insane. 2017, January 5 - I remember watching on television with my parents, the day the United States closed its borders to civilian crossings to and from Canada. Drugs, terrorists, weapons, etc... the usual excuses. American and Canadian news channels were apparently flooded with "are we going to war?" propaganda, further clouding and confusing the issue. 2017, March - Japan passed revolutionary new laws and regulations, making the owning and operation of an electric vehicle economical for consumers. 2017, May 7 - I just love this quote: "Scientology is a threat to humanity." That from a UN representative, speaking about the proposed (and eventually followed through!) banning of Scientology from most civilized countries on Earth. 2018, Jan/Feb - After countless years of UN led peace talks, an agreement was made between Pakistan and India. All hell broke loose however when the Pakistani President was assassinated by an Indian terrorist group who made it look like India's government was behind it. Pakistan demanded justice and threatened all-out nuclear war. 2018, May - The final nuclear strike man will hopefully ever see. Sixty thousand people were vaporized in the city of Abbottabad, Pakistan as the Indian Prime Minister cracked under pressure and pre-maturely decided to "make the first strike". I remember watching this unfold on my VR-comp, cycling through the hundreds of news channels as they gave up-to-date information. I kept getting calls and PMs from everyone I knew, telling me they loved me and why. It was a scary time. Thankfully Pakistan did the smart thing and outright admitted defeat... knowing of course the world view would be solely on their side. 2018, June - North Korea's stealthily invasion of Iraq, their attempt to usurp all of Iraq's oil with massive containers which were then to be shipped back to North Korea. Yeah... so they somehow made it look like Iran pulled off the operation. The U.S was on the verge of invading Iran over the incident, when South Korea discovered the elaborate insane plot by Kim Jung-un. 2019, January/February - After being condemned by most the civilized world for the actions of their Prime Minister, India's government was overthrown and an entirely new code was established; one that focused more of its financial and scientific resources on social and technological advances that would see them survive beyond oil. They received a strong show of financial support from the Americans and the British with the endeavor and following in the footsteps of Japan, began construction of their very own AAIBDWS. witty acronym, I know 2019, March - The United States government used the slowly building aggression between Canada and their people to finally enter themselves into the Resource Wars. Under threat of military action, Canada was forced to relinquish the Alberta oil sands, along with several other oil drilling sites. Some very small military exchanges took place and only a few lives were lost before Canada gave in... realizing that an open war with the U.S would result in nothing but needless loss of life. (Good for you Canada!) 2019, July 20 - I remember on this day seeing Kim Jong-un address the world on the Global News Wire, welcoming a united Korea and resigning his position. Celebrations and parades, massive in scale, struck up all over Korea as they were united once more as a single, solitary entity. Two days later... Jong-un and his generals were thrown in jail. 2020, March-June - Quite possibly the most important breakthrough of the century took place: extremely cheap and easy to produce, fusion power . Far less efficient versions had been in place for years but after one scientific firm discovered a way to more easily harness the energy from a nuclear fusion reaction, everyone had the technology within months. 2021, January - I went camping for three weeks with my parents in Folkestone, after my eleventh birthday. I remember the incredible view overlooking the English Channel and of course, the day trips into France. 2021, March/April - Rallies and protests were held across Canada and the United States regarding the "occupation". England then demanded the U.S withdraw their troops or face an open war. For over a year the threat was ignored and the protests continued... I thought we were going to war with the yanks! 2021, July - The high-powered now obsolete H20-Engine hit the world stage and became yet another alternative to fossil fuel engines. 2021, November 21 - My father publically announced a top secret project him and his team had been working on since before I was born... the personal energy shield. Developed during his time with the Obsidian Weapons Research Corporation, the personal energy shield eventually became the single most important piece of equipment to any modern soldier. I was so proud of him and could see in his step how happy it made him. 2022, January - Finally following Japans lead, the E.U, U.S.A, Russia, China and Australia all passed their own laws and regulations prohibiting fossil-fuel burning vehicles... government sanctions helped to finish the massive conversion process of the remaining fossil duel dependent companies into electrically dependent companies. Millions of gas guzzlers were converted to 100% electric within a single year. 2022, Sept/Oct - The United States pulled out of Canada. The president publicly apologized to the American and Canadian people and expressed hope that Canada would one day forgive him for his actions. Nonetheless the president was impeached by his people shortly after and a new president was elected. I remember watching the presidential address over dinner with my parents... I had never seen my father laugh so hard in all my life. 2022, November 10 - Construction began on the world's first under the ocean floor magnetically levitated bullet-train. The North Atlantic Express is expected to complete its first stage of construction by 2035 which will see trips between New York City and [London at speeds of nearly 3,000km/hr - and at depths of sometimes more than seven thousand meters. You'll never catch me on that thing. 2023, January 3 - Two days after my thirteenth birthday, I remember it well. My mother had gotten me my first thought-controlled toy for my birthday, a two-meter T-Rex named Alex. Alex instantly became my most prized possession and it made me happier then I ever remember being. Someone upstairs I guess didn't believe I deserved to be so happy because my father got a call from his doctor on this day, ten minutes before dinner. His doctor informed him that his stem cell grown lung was acting up... and that his body was rejecting it for unknown reasons. 2023, February 24 - The first video footage from the under-construction moon base hit the Global News Wire. I must have watched it a hundred times as the project leaders took a camera crew through their daily routines. Construction of a colony structure capable of supporting a larger populace is due to be completed by 2031. 2023, August - The month considered to be the end of the Resource Wars. The final peace agreements or cease fires were put into place as the world wholly adopted nuclear fusion power to replace the general need for fossil fuels. Oil was rendered nearly obsolete. 2024, March 12 - Nanotube based microprocessors hit the shelves and the IT industry saw a new dawn in processing power. Moore's Law was once again able to be followed at a new and staggeringly powerful rate. 2024, March 21, 02:58 - The exact minute my father passed away. After three agonizing months in an expensive private hospital... his pain ended. The day he died, I remember being in the hospital, outside his room waiting for mother to finish. I was wired to Alex as he snuck into the nurses' lounge when my father suddenly came out from his room smiling from ear to ear. My mother was right behind him and was sobbing tears of joy. He was so genuinely happy to see me... he sat with me and played with Alex for over two hours. Later the doctor told us that we were lucky to see him like that in the end as for most families, the worst part was trying to remember their loved ones as they were before they got sick. 2024, May 10 - Global Industries was formed. Nothing much to say here except my aunt was, at the time, dating someone who worked for one of the five corporations which formed to become Global. Every time we had them over for dinner, the man would not shutup ! He would ramble on and on about how they are going to "set new standards for mass-production and manufacturing and even plan to help facilitate the commercialization of near Earth orbit in the near future." turned out he was right 2025, June - Scientists at a Toronto medical research center publicly announced they had cured diabetes! After many years of research and testing, the group came up with an injection of a compound to circumvent the effects of reduced neurons in the pancreas. 2025, November - This day marked a personal favorite event in my history. Using a newly developed and strictly enforced "clean sweep" program, the Canadian government began rounding up the thousands of homeless drug addicts throughout Vancouver and the lower mainland. They were then put into boats and shipped to Ocean Falls, British Columbia. Ocean Falls is only accessible by ferrie and for years had been nothing more than an abandoned mining town. The government re-opened the town and converted the conventional pulp mill into one of their alternate fiber source factories. The town has a hospital, school and living quarters to hold several thousand. Drug addicts are forced to kick their addictions by essentially doing whatever they want. If they want to learn in the school, they can. If they want to work at the plant, and make some extra money, they can. If they want to become wireheads and never leave their homes... they can. The bottom line being they have absolutely zero access to the drugs their bodies crave and therefore, in the end, are forced to kick the poison. 2026, Jaunary - I was officially accepted to Cambridge University with a full scientific scholarship. Yes... at the age of 16. This will always go down as one of the happiest days of my life! (my mother's too!) 2026, September 7 - My political science professor [James Lensworth] joined the U.N and helped facilitate it's conversion to the Global Senate. 2026, November - The first version of the personal global sat-phone hit the shelves (dubbed the universal communicator). For the first time using new advanced satellite and transmission technology, these phones revolutionized the way in which we communicate. All you need to do is buy the phone and you'll never pay another cent. The terms "long distance" and "local" calls are made irrelevant as you can connect via voice or video chat, 100% free, from anywhere on the planet to anywhere on the planet... for as long as you want. 2027, February 12 - The now infamous story of codename "Rook 1" broke on the Global News Wire. He was believed to have been working for the SAS and was captured by Japanese soldiers while deep undercover inside Osaka. Many theories exist as to his reasoning for being in Osaka and I find this story relevant only because I would not have a job with Worldview if it weren't for this man! 2027, June-August - With the help of the Global Senate, the United States, Canada and Mexico formed the American Union (A.U). The A.U represents all of North and South America and is the first step toward breaking down the borders and truly uniting all of the Americas. 2027, October - Top British scientists unveiled a revolutionary new technology. The first fully engineered ingredients became a reality; including sugar, salt, different types of oils and countless other unhealthy ingredients. The goal is to make these synthetic ingredients taste exactly the same as the original materials, only without any of the harmful side effects. The project is expected to take five more years and billions more dollars in funding. 2028, January 1st - Today, my birthday. Notes *All of these events occured before the Alternate Reality Game and Consortium timelines split. It should be considered canon. Category:Kevin Chard Category:21